


Come Home

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape_potter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Severus and Harry's 10th anniversary, and Harry can't help worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2010 for the 10th anniversary celebration on snape_potter. This one's for the slash chat folks, who have never stopped encouraging me to write Snarry.
> 
>  **Beta** : eeyore9990

"I think he's bored, Hermione." Harry plucked at the fringe on one of her cushions. "He spends all of his time in his lab. Even on the weekends."

"Have you tried talking to him?" She reached over and took the cushion, giving him a plate of treacle tart instead.

"When am I supposed to do that?" Harry pressed his fork into the crust and started cutting the tart into smaller and smaller pieces. "On the rare days that he bothers to come home for dinner, he just about gobbles it down and is gone before I can so much as think about what to say to him."

"He's done this before." Hermione took a dainty sip of her tea. "Remember the dragon pox potion?"

"But that was an emergency. Every potions master in Europe was working on it, trying to stop the epidemic. There's nothing like that this time around. I checked."

"Severus has deadlines, Harry, you know that. Pontefract Potions makes it possible for him to research and experiment to his heart's desire, but they expect results in return. And they've already announced the improved anti-Cruciatus potion that Severus has been working on."

"Stop being sensible," Harry snapped. "I don't want to be sensible or understanding. I want my partner back."

"Harry."

She gave him her best scolding look, the one that she'd been giving him since he was eleven years old. He winced and fought the urge to give in and do what she wanted. He was an adult, damn it, not a kid. An adult with a partner who just wasn't interested any longer.

He stood up, causing the legs of his chair to scrape over the tiled floor. "It's been ten years, Hermione. Maybe I need to accept the fact that you were all right, and we weren't meant to last."

"Harry!"

Shaking his head, he headed for the door. He just didn't want to hear it.

~o~o~

Instead of going straight home as he'd planned, Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade's main street. He walked up and down the streets, hands shoved into his pockets and jacket collar turned up to protect his neck from the cold wind.

They'd had their first 'date' in The Hog's Head. Aberforth had decided it was past time they put their wands away and arranged for them to get together in the snug without telling either of them who they were meeting.

"We almost killed each other that night," Harry murmured to himself, smiling at the faded and battered sign that still swung above the pub. "Even after Aberforth confiscated our wands." He blinked away the sudden prickle in his eyes. "And by the time he came to check on us, you had me spread over one of the tables with my legs over your shoulders."

His trousers tightening at the memory, Harry had to stop and adjust himself before continuing.

"And Scrivenshaft's, Merlin, if I'd know what'd you'd do with that Augurey feather quill I bought for our first anniversary, I'd have picked up a hundred of them." A shiver ran through Harry as he stared at the largest of the feather quills in the quill shop's display. "I didn't know it was possible to be turned on like that."

He turned and went the other way, down the last street to Madam Puddifoot's. What a disaster their second anniversary had been. "Who in their right mind takes Severus Snape to a tea shop filled with teenagers?" He flipped two fingers at the Cupid in the window when it shot an arrow at him. "Then again, if I hadn't, I'd never have discovered how much he likes cream cakes."

Third anniversary had been clothing, he remembered. Severus in Gladrags had been an eye-opener. He'd shopped like a madman, pulling robes and other clothing off the racks and tossing them at the shop assistant with a dismissive sneer. Fabrics had been too cheap. Colours had been badly dyed or unsuited to the cloth. And the embroidery and other decorations, Harry shuddered at the memory. But in the end, Severus had knelt before him in the changing room, smoothing the acceptable robes over Harry's hips and then giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life.

Honeyduke's window was filled with chocolate fantasies: jumping frogs, floating brooms, spinning snitches, and self-stirring cauldrons. "Warm chocolate was the weirdest sensation on my skin." Harry stroked a hand down the front of his jacket. "But you licking it off made up for absolutely everything that went wrong on our fourth anniversary. I thought you were never going to get home that night."

"I did, though."

Harry spun around at the familiar voice.

Severus stood there, black robes fading into the darkness that filled the street, his arms crossed over his chest. His face held the kind of forbidding expression that made Harry's heart sink into his stomach — the kind of expression that Harry hadn't seen in years.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Harry croaked out, "Severus."

For a moment or two, he thought Severus wasn't going to respond, that he was just going to walk away and leave Harry there, but then Severus tapped his foot and said, "Apparently, I was mistaken in my belief that you would return home tonight."

"I..." Harry took a deep breath and focussed on the toes of Severus's boots. "I didn't think you'd notice."

Severus took a step forward, and then another, not stopping until he was so close that Harry could feel the warmth of Severus's breath. Then Severus reached out and cupped Harry's face, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheekbone. "I've never been able to not notice you."

"Oh," Harry said, and then, "Oh," again when Severus used his hands to tip Harry's face upwards and brushed a kiss over his mouth.

Before he could think about it, Harry was sliding his arms around Severus's waist and parting his lips when Severus licked at them.

The kiss ended too soon. Harry tried to pull Severus closer again, but Severus resisted.

"Come home, Harry," he said. "We've got a warm fire, your favourites for dinner, and a chocolate fondue for dessert."

"Chocolate?"

"And I purchased a new quill. Made from a Diricawl feather."

"You're not bored with me?"

Severus's chuckle was deep and rich and sent shivers up and down Harry's spine. "I'd think the opposite would be more likely."

"Hardly." Harry laid his head on Severus's shoulder.

"Come home," Severus repeated. This time he murmured the words into Harry's ear.

Harry blinked. The tension that had been making his head and neck ache eased. And he whispered, "Take me."


End file.
